The use of common disposable plastic bags have unlimited use for both household, commercial and industrial applications. Plastic bags, of course, may be found in a variety of sizes and shapes, some of which are more useful than others. Common uses, for instance, include the containment of trash and other refuse, especially when moisture is involved. On particular application for parents and/or pet owners is for the containment of diaper and pet feces.
In whatever application, the storage of these plastic bags, such as common grocery bags, is generally in a disorganized manner. Many individuals retain at least a portion of these grocery bags for secondary household uses when ever needed. They are often thrown into a drawer or other container dedicated for such bags. Others store these plastic bags randomly in the another container, causing an unsitely and disorganized mess of plastic bags. Still others individually fold the bags neatly for storage which in itself is a rather time consuming task.
Accordingly, there is a need for containers and dispensers that provide organized containment and dispensing of universal plastic bags for household, commercial and industrial.